As Told by Pixel
by bhPixelFire
Summary: Just a taste.


Hey all I'm not dead... I've just been out of it for a while, but I'm clawing my way back to you go guys.

Until I get my actual story written and posted, here's a small taste of what's to come.

Anyway, this is sort of Pixel's back story as told by himself.

He is actually talking to Miki, a Yellow-Green dragoness who also becomes Pixel's eventual girlfriend.

Miki was created by my... *cough* friend, Brittany.

Here, if you're on deviantART go check her out, tell her Brandon sent you. .com/

And as for Delilah, I thank Kendell for let me use his characters. .com/

All Spyro related places, events, and names go to... Whoever owns him now...

Alright, enough useless rambling, let's get this show on the road, shall we?

* * *

><p>You want to know more about me? You might want to get comfortable, it's a long story...<p>

It all started 18 years ago, during the night the apes raided the Dragon Temple. My brother Auros and I were still unborn eggs, and our mother and father were protecting us. My father Blaze, was attacked by Gaul. He fought hard to save his family, but realised he couldn't hold him off. He told my mom, Crystal to go find Frost and Winter, their best friends. Reluctantly, mom left.  
>But she turned around to see Blaze rip out Gaul's eye. But then Gaul stabbed him as mom took off with tears in her eyes.<p>

She found Frost, and Winter fighting to protect their egg. Winter looked back and yelled to my mother.

"Go, take our daughter into hiding, we will stay and fight to buy you some time!"  
>Frost turned and said, "Name our little daughter, Cyra! Now go! GO!"<p>

Respecting her friend's wishes she grabbed the third egg and took off with the three of us. She went into hiding, and raised all of us. We would travel from place to place to avoid detection. For 14 years we hid. Auros, Cyra, and I became the best of firends.  
>Heh heh, one time Cyra came to me and told me she had fallen in love with Auros. Then when she left Auros came to me and told me he was in love with Cyra. But this was one of the last times either of us talked to her. We were attacked in the middle of the night. There were too many, and they took Auros and drug him away. Seeing this, Cyra charged after him. I never seen her again after that. I turned back to see a large ape stab my mother through, her chest. Something clicked and I killed all of them.<p>

I killed them all with no remorse... that was until my rage died down.  
>I ran over to mom and she was dying. I dropped and started to cry. Both for my family, and what I had done.<p>

She told me I did what I had to do. She told me, she was proud of me for fighting so hard.

"You care about everyone else, before you care about yourself. That's your father in you, knew as well as I that protecting others is always important."

"But I failed"

"NO, PIXEL! You didn't fail, you tried your best."

"I promise you mom, I will find them both."

"I know you will my son, and that is why I'm proud of you. I love you Pixel. And when you find them, tell them I love them."

With that she died. I cried for so long...  
>I had to be strong. I dug her a grave, and left at once to find my lost friends.<p>

For months I'd searched for my lost brother. I had learned from "interrogating" a few apes that Auros had been corrupted.  
>But that something went wrong. He was consumed by darkness, but wasn't under Malefor's control.<br>So he was an evil killing machine.

After a year had past of searching I had stopped in the Ancient Grove.

I had come across this old dragon, as he was trying to fight off a few of those slobbering idiotic pirates.

I had helped him and in return, he said he would help me.

That was when it struck me. He wasn't just an old dragon, he was one of the purple dragons before Spyro!

His name was Cale. He showed me a mark on his right shoulder and told me that it was enchanted. He showed me that it granted the user the gift of psychic powers…

He told me that if I was willing, he would give me, and teach how to use this power…

I accepted, not knowing that to give me the power, he would have to give up his. I had asked him why he was so generous, and he said, "I am a dying old man, I didn't want my power to go to waste. I can tell, you have a good heart, you are searching for your brother after all. I want you to use this power for good, and help spread a little light in this world of darkness."

I was grateful for him, and told him my story. I also told him that I have little training in the elements except for my blue fire since my mother was a fire dragon. Another year had gone by and I was now 16. I had completely mastered my new abilities as well as the four elements through his instruction.

One day, I came back to his place and found him, dying on his bed. I ran over to him and he placed his paw on my shoulder. "Go, find your brother. You have done well, Pixel…"

Those were his final words. I dug him a respectable grave, covered it with flowers and left immediately to continue my search.

That's when I met Delilah, the dimension-jumping fox. You'll know her if you see her around. She's a large white fox with blue eyes and five tails. I realize how crazy that sounds, but she's a Kitsune. She also one of the most random, and seemingly crazy people you will ever meet. She's actually 250 some years old but you wouldn't know it by talking to her.

I was relaxing in a clearing for the night with a small fire and all. She appeared out of no where and asked me where she was. I told her about the war and everything. She got this look on her face and said

"NOT AGAIN!"

Apparently, there are alternate dimensions of this one.

Yeah, that's exactly how my face looked!

Anyway, I told her my problem. And she said she would help me.

After almost two years, we finally found him.

He attacked us instantly.  
>But he then froze, when he saw me.<p>

He wanted me to kill him, he said it was the only way. He couldn't control it any longer and swiped at me knocking me into a rock.

His eyes flickered from red to blue.

Realising what he had done, he tried harder than ever to fight it.  
>And eventually won.<p>

He said they told him they killed his entire family.

That's how they managed to corrupt him, but somehow, he remained under his own control, to an extent.  
>Though, it didn't really leave completely. The darkness left these black markings on Auros' body, and he has the ability to use Fear and Shadow, along with his natural fire.<p>

So eventually, we came here, to Warfang. Now both of us are 18, and Auros has joined my search for Cyra.  
>But for now, we're staying here. To help fight.<p>

Delilah bounces in and out of this dimension. She says she knows other dragons, in a dimension very similar to this one.

So that's my story.


End file.
